Kiss the Blarney Stone, Now Kiss Me
by Frozen-Void
Summary: A trip to Ireland, thanks to Harvey's little brother, allows Mike and Harvey to explore their relationship in ways they couldn't back in New York.
1. The Invite

**Kiss the Blarney Stone, Now Kiss Me**

**Chapter One**

**The Invite**

The kiss was both gentle and electrifying at the same time. It was passionate but wasn't the type where you were both making out and trying to rip yours or the other persons clothes off. They just stood there toe to toe. Harvey's hands rested on Mike's hips and Mike had his hands pressed against Harvey's chest.

And they kissed.

When it was over they rested each others foreheads on the others and kept their eyes closed and just breathed in each other. Harvey let out a low chuckle and kissed Mike's forehead. Mike cracked his eyes open and looked up at Harvey to see his smile.

A gentle and loving smile.

Mike returned it.

Harvey wrapped his arms around the rest of Mike's body and began to rock in place.

This was peaceful.

To just stand here in each others arms.

They had been going out for a little over a month now. They've kept their relationship, as Harvey had said, not a secret but quiet.

Mike was glad he decided to stop by Harvey's place to drop off those case files.

Mike too wrapped his arms around Harvey and lay his head on Harvey's shoulder.

That night they slept together in the same bed but they didn't have sex. Some might find that hard to believe or just crazy, but they wanted to take it slow. Mostly being that they were first timers on dating a guy and this was the first night either one stayed over the others place. Mike learned that night that Harvey is a rather restless sleeper. They fell asleep in each others arms but obviously drifted apart in their sleep. Mike curled up in a loose fetal position and Harvey was spread out amongst the sheets. Mike noted that he got up once or twice during he night and wonder if it was because of him being there.

However, he could've sworn he heard Harvey talking to someone.

"Were you okay last night?" Mike asked as he buttoned up one of Harvey's shirts.

Harvey flat out told Mike he was not wearing the same shirt he had on yesterday.

"Yeah, why?" Harvey questioned as he tried to decide on a tie.

"Just heard you get up a few times," Mike said leaving out that he thought he heard Harvey speaking to someone.

"Sorry if I woke you," Harvey simple said. Mike just said it was okay and let it go.

"And my brother called."

"Your brother?" Mike asked. He grabbed his skinny tie and wrapped it around his neck.

"Yeah. He forgets about the time differences."

"Time?"

"He's living in Ireland." Mike raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Ireland? What's he do?"

"He's a photographer."

Ray raised an eyebrow when he saw Mike trailing behind Harvey, but smiled when Harvey smiled at him.

The paranoid side of Mike felt like Ray knew.

Mike spent most of that day at his cubicle doing paperwork into the late hours of the night. Mike noted that Harvey spent most of his day in his office as well. By 9:30 the office was close to completely empty. When Mike looked back at the clock it was 11. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his stuff. He also grabbed the paperwork he was working on to drop off on Harvey's desk. So when he saw Harvey laying on his couch with an arm over his eyes he looked down at the files in his hand.

He opened the glass door slowly. When Harvey didn't stir he placed the files on his desk and began to head out, but looked back.

He went over to the couch and knelt down next to his and shook Harvey gently.

"Harvey?"

Said man let out a groan and squinted in the light.

"You were sleeping," Mike said.

Harvey just looked at Mike deadpanned.

"No I wasn't I was practicing my dancing moves for the play How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying." Harvey rolled his eyes and sat up. Mike sat down next to Harvey. "Sorry, just tired."

That night Mike went to his place because he needed to change his suit. He felt if he wore the same one again for the third day in a row and came in with Harvey again people might start thinking things.

But who said they weren't already?

When Mike got in his bed he couldn't help but feel lonely.

The next morning as Mike headed into Harvey's office he saw the man cover a rather large yawn.

"Tired?" Mike said as he stood in front of Harvey's desk and pocketed his hands.

"My brother needs to learn the timezones," he said as he took a sip of coffee.

"Is something wrong?" Mike asked. "I'm mean since I've known you this is the first time your brothers been like...active."

"Active?" Mike shrugged. "No, he's fine."

"Then why is he calling so much?"

"He wants us to go visit him in Ireland."


	2. The Plane Ride

**Kiss the Blarney Stone, Now Kiss Me**

**Chapter Two**

**The Plane Ride**

After the plane took off Mike leaned over to Harvey, smiled and asked him again.

"Tell me again how you got me to come with you?" Harvey just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he said giving his puppy dog eyes. Harvey glared at him. "No."

"Fine be that way." Mike said as he crossed his arms. "I think it would be a good idea though to tell me a little about your brother. I don't know maybe like...his name."

Harvey placed down the magazine he was read and took a deep breath.

"His name is Julian he's six feet even he has short brown hair like mine but lighter he has blue eyes which is from my mothers side he's three years younger then me he's very energetic he's had a camera glued to his hand since he was twenty he's the only person I ever came out of the closet to when I was nineteen after that he told me he's asexual when he was seventeen we became even closer brothers since that day and," Harvey took a breath and turned to Mike who was starring at him wide eyed, "he loves birds."

Mike just sat there and digested everything he just heard.

"This is what John must feel like when Sherlock is explaining stuff..." Harvey let out a laugh and wrapped his arm around Mike's shoulder.

"He's a great guy, I think you two will get along just fine."

"Hope so. I just have two questions." Mike said as he leaned his head on Harvey's shoulder.

"Shoot." "Why is he in Ireland and he's asexual?"

"When he moved to Ireland he told me he needed a change of scenery. He wanted a place where he was surrounded by life. He just grew tired of the city life and I don't blame him. As for being asexual, yeah, he's just not attracted to anyone in a sexual nature."

"In a way that must be nice."

They were flying red eye from JFK to Shannon so it wasn't long before Mike was passed out on Harvey's shoulder. Harvey leaned his head back but just had his eyes closed. He was tired but couldn't seem to get to sleep. His mind was racing with irrelevant things and wouldn't let him rest.

He'd talk to his brother when he had the chance. Talking to Julian always helped ease his mind.

Mike swayed with his eyes closed as they waited for the baggage.

"You better watch for your bag because I'm not grabbing it," Harvey said as he nudged Mike which almost made the younger man topple over.

Luckily their luggage was some of the first to come and they were out of there quickly before it got like a mob scene.

When they exited the airport Mike looked around for someone that matched all the info Harvey had given him on the plane. It wasn't long before Mike heard Harvey's name and a handsome young man with a camera around his neck wrapped his arms around Harvey.

"There's my big bro I never see!" Julian said.

"Well, you're the one that moved to a different island!"

"True, true," he said as he released Harvey and turned to Mike. "You must be Mike." He held out a hand.

"Ah, yes that's me." Mike said as he shook Julian's hand. The handshake was strong and Mike looked at Julian. He can see the resemblance to Harvey. Harvey was just a bit taller then Julian and like he said his hair was darker. It was easy to tell between the brothers who was the city man and who was the nature guy. However his taste in clothes was similar to Harvey's casual clothes. A simple but Mike can tell an expensive red shirt with a pair of jeans. Julian just had Timberlands on which now he wondered if Harvey owned any.

"So how did he get you out here?" Julian asked as a grin sneaked onto his face.

"Yes, Harvey," Mike turned to his boyfriend, "how did you get me out here?" Mike asked as he raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes.

"Shit, you're best friends already."

Julian and Mike just laughed. Julian patted Mike on the shoulder. "Glad to see you enjoy teasing him, we're going to have loads of fun."

Julian's car was small. They were lucky that they were able to fit a suitcase in the trunk but Mike was smashed in the back next to his.

"You gave Mike some of your vacation days? That's so sweet," Julian said as he pinched Harvey's cheek.

"Get off me!" Harvey swatted the hand away. "I was able to convince Jessica."

Mike leaned forward on his seat. "And then she gave us a long talking to about our office relationship."

"So she knows?"

"Well, to get Mike out here I kinda had to tell her."

"Anyone else know?"

"Just Donna and Ray, but I wouldn't be surprised if there's gossip going around the office."

Mike turned to Harvey, "Donna and Ray know?"

"Mike, it's Donna and Ray."

Mike took just a second to ponder this and then nodded. He was okay with that. He did tell his Grammy about them the first week they went out and dragged Harvey with him to meet her. They actually had quite a nice time.

"Ah, Donna, she's quite a character." Julian said.

"You've met Donna?" Mike asked as he leaned forward again.

"Once and let's just say she left quite an impress."

Now Mike was given this to ponder on as Harvey and Julian giggled, probably reminiscing about the event. Mike will pester one of them for details later.

Julian lived about 10 to 15 minutes out of Galway so it was a bit of a ride from Shannon Airport to his place, but despite being squished in the back Mike didn't mind. He enjoyed the sites. Seeing sheep and cows along the road, along with the occasional caw of a crow. Mike liked this. The nature, the life. Now he understood what Harvey meant when he told him his brother needed to get away. He smiled at the fact that everyone in the office thought he was out dealing with personal issues. He could only imagine the ideas his fellow cubicle neighbors are coming up with.

In a way this was personal.

He needed some time with his boyfriend that didn't involve case files or even cuddling on the couch while watching a movie.

Here they can get out and do stuff without being afraid of running into someone from the office.

Here they can truly express themselves. Even though with Ireland being a very religious and generally quite a conservative country. Mike had done his research on how Ireland handles homosexuality and was quick to inform Harvey.

Harvey just shrugged and quoted the article and added in his remark. "We won't 'flaunt it.'. Don't get all paranoid about this please. I hate when you're paranoid."

They never really did though. Well, of course they never did back in New York but just them as a couple, they weren't the type to make-out while sitting in the park. Unless one knew they were a couple their gestures just seemed like two men that were old and close friends. Of course in the private of their walls was when the cuddling and kissing occurred.

Only once when it was a late Saturday night walk did Harvey grab Mike's hand and held it all the way to his apartment.

Mike had loved it.

Harvey's strong hand in his. The warmth he felt along with the cool breeze brushing by.

It was nice.

When the car finally pulled up to a small and beautiful house he was the first out to stretch his body. He took a deep breath and breathed in the fresh Ireland air.

"Do you like it?" Julian asked as he closed his car door and went to go stand by Mike.

"Yeah, definitely! I could live here."

"But Mike, you'd miss the sounds of cars going by, sirens blaring, people yelling incoherent things to someone that's three feet away from them. The city life!" Harvey said sarcastically wrapping his arm around Mike's shoulder.

"Yeah, wouldn't be able to go to sleep without my lullaby."

"Come on, let's get you settled in. Sure you two could use a nap." Julian popped the trunk of his car and lifted out the suitcase. Mike grabbed his from the back seat and followed the two brothers.

Harvey looked back at him and smiled.

Right then and there Mike couldn't think of anywhere better to be.


End file.
